Danielle Harker
Alongside BFF Aleesha, Danielle Harker coasted her way through school, more concerned about looking good than working hard. Danielle always wanted great things for her future – so long as she didn't have to chip a nail achieving them. Danielle’s lowest point at Waterloo Road came when she drank some stolen ethanol from the science classroom and woke up in a hospital bed – all in the name of ‘having a good time’. Danielle learnt then to appreciate moderation, but is still opinionated, articulate and confident. She’d choose style over content every time and would happily miss a lesson if is gave her exclusive access to the mirrors in the girl’s toilets. Since finishing at Waterloo Road, Danielle has failed to win a place at her chosen uni to do ‘business studies’. She sits at home all day, stroking the cat, saying she’s depressed and annoying the hell out of her mother and friends. Danielle was portrayed by Lucy Dixon. Series Three Danielle and Aleesha are first introduced in series three as smart pupils who's parents have been bribed by Jack Rimmer into attending Waterloo Road. Early in the series Aleesha and Danielle are shown to be quite shallow and judgemental towards those different to themselves especially fellow pupil Karla Bentham who has Asperger's Syndrome. Danielle and Aleesha begin bullying Karla. When they are caught they are both given severe punishments and Danielle loses her position on the school council, however this is not a good enough incentive to stop bullying Karla and only spurs them on. It is only when they discover how much Karla wishes to be friends with Danielle and Aleesha that the pair stop bullying her and the three become close friends. During Danielle's first year at Waterloo Road she also began dating a boy named Ben McNulty who was working on the sets of the play. When Ben cuts himself while building the sets he is rushed to hospital for what seems to be a relatively small injury. A curious Danielle and Aleesha do some snooping around only to discover Ben is HIV positive. Aleesha wastes no time informing the whole school and urges Danielle not to go out with him any more. Danielle at first is unsure what to do but then realises she must make up her own mind and asks Ben on another date. When Parent-Teacher Interviews come about Danielle does not want to attend and tries to prevent her mother from finding out they are on. Her teachers think she is worried about her marks and assure her that they are fine, but this does not console her. When the night eventually occurs it becomes apparent why Danielle does not want to attend. Unlike how she normally dresses at school, Danielle's hair is unstraightend and her uniform is without the many alterations everyone had become accustomed too. At first when Aleesha sees her she is shocked but Danielle then explains that her mother is really strict and that she changes on the way to school, Aleesha then tells her not worry and offers her a draw at her house saying she can get changed there in the mornings instead. Danielle and Aleesha also believe in standing up for what they believe in and protest many times throughout the series. In series three they are involved with two notable protests the first being Mika and Brett's eco warrior protest and the second being a protest over Sameen Azizi's deportation. Series Four When Danielle's father returns to the Harker family he decides to make some big changes. Deciding that Waterloo Road is not good enough for his daughter he pulls her out of school and begins home-schooling her instead. A desperate Danielle escapes back to Waterloo Road as she misses school life but is dragged back home again by her father. Out of desperation to attend school again Danielle lies to Aleesha and tells her that her father has been abusing her. A shocked Aleesha than organises a protest to keep Danielle at school where Danielle is forced to eventually tell the truth. When the truth comes out it causes a rift between them but they soon become best friends again. Danielle and Aleesha also form a choir with Sambuca, Lauren and Denzil. Together they encourage others to join and with the help of their music teacher Matt Wilding they enter a choir competition. Danielle and Aleesha both have solos in the final performance and Waterloo Road wins the competition. Series Five In their final year of high school Danielle and Aleesha attempt to make the most of it by partying every night. They often arrive to school drunk or worse hung-over which begins to impact on their work. This reaches a climax when Danielle drinks some stolen ethanol from the science lab and passes out at school. Aleesha and Steph hide her in a cupboard hoping she will sleep it off. However, when they return Danielle is still unconscious and is eventually rushed to hospital to have her stomach pumped. Later in the year, Danielle and other six formers engage in another protest over wanting to join the advanced university preparation scheme originally only offered to Ros. Danielle tries to get onto the scheme but is unsuccessful with her attempt. At the end of series five Danielle graduates from Waterloo Road and attends the school formal with her best friends Aleesha and Karla. Waterloo Road Reunited A year on from graduating from Waterloo Road Danielle attends Michaela's reunion party. Danielle wastes no time in forming a relationship with the now successful Bolton Smilie and the two plan an exclusive holiday together much to Danielle's delight. Bolton however breaks up with Danielle when she appears to care more about her holiday than his best friend Paul's suicide attempt. Mentions When Bolton returns in series eight he mentions when Danielle had a thing for him while looking at a netball trophy she won. Trivia *Danielle is one of the original members of the girls football team. *Her position is keeper *She is also an original member of the school choir *Danielle was part of student council but was made to quit due to her bullying behaviour. *She dated Ben McNulty who is HIV positive. *She is one of the longest serving female characters of Waterloo Road. Quotes *You said make a stand. It's Waterloo Road or nothing. *He says 'Jump', I say 'How High'. *You wanted me to jump. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Ben McNulty romances Category:Harker family Category:Bolton Smilie romances Category:Girls football team Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters